Comeback
by Cazadora de medianoche
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Bella se quedara embarazada en su adolescencia y un Edward asustado, que se veía incapaz de ser un buen padre, huyera? ¿Qué encontrará a su regreso?
1. Chapter 1

**COMEBACK**

_PREFACIO: ¿Que pasaría si Bella se quedara embarazada en su adolescencia y un Edward asustado, que se veía incapaz de ser un buen padre, huyera? _

Después de dejar al pequeño Emmet y a Renesmee, en la guardería me fui corriendo al trabajo, ya que, si no me daba prisa llegaría tarde.

A si, mi nombre es Bella Swan, tengo veinte años y soy madre de dos mellizos que tienen dos años, soy madre soltera ya que el espermatozoide de mis hijos, en ese momento mi novio, Edward Cullen, me abandonó nada más saber que sería padre. Por suerte su familia y la mía no hicieron lo mismo, me ayudaron y gracias a ellos, pude sacar adelante a mis dos soles.

Isabella, vuelve a llegar tarde. – fue el saludo de mi siempre amable jefe (nótese el sarcasmo) James Whiteny.

Lo siento, Sr. Whiteny, estaba dejando a mis hijos en su escuela.

Está bien, vaya a trabajar.

Gracias, señor.

Me fui rápidamente a mi escritorio y me puse a trabajar en los expedientes que tenía encima de la mesa. Era asistenta social, me mataba la idea del maltrato infantil y esa era la mejor manera que tenía de ayudar a esos pobre niños.

Cuando estaba a punto de irme a comer, reconocí al pequeño duende que se acercaba corriendo, era Alice mi hermanita pequeña.

-¡BELLAAAAAA! – dijo mientras se me tiraba encima para darme un abrazo.

-Hola, pequeña.- Saludé a mi querida hermana, sonriendo por su efusividad.

-Vámonos a comer, vendrá Rose.

Fuimos a comer a un restaurante cercano a mi trabajo, y a los 10 minutos, llegó Rosalie. Era la hermana de Edward, junto a Alice mi mejor amiga.

-¡Hey chicas!, ¿Cómo están los pequeños?- Preguntó Rose al llegar

-En la guardería, hoy iremos a la casa Cullen, quieren ver a sus abuelos, y también irá Emmet.- Dije como indirecta muy directa, ya que sabía que aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Rose estaba tan loquita por Emmet como él por ella.

-Así que invitas a nuestro hermano y no a mi, Isabella. Muy bien, iré aunque sea sin tu invitación, quiero ver a Jazz.-Dijo Ali, ella siempre tan efusiva.

La hora de la comida se me pasó muy rápido, y tuve que volver deprisa a la oficina, el tiempo allí se me hizo más largo, moría de ganas por ir a ver a mis soles.

Cuando llegué a la guardería, rápidamente entré a buscar a mis niños, ahí estaban mis dos amores, Renesmee estaba jugando con su mejor amiga Lissa, y Emmet estaba, como siempre, peleando con un niño.

Cuando me vieron los dos salieron corriendo a darme un besito y un abrazo.

-Hola mis amores.- dije con alegría.

-¡MAMÁAAAA!

-¿hoy iremos a ver a los abuelitos y a los tíos?

-Sí, ya os lo he dicho.

Al salir de la guardería nos dirigimos a casa, quería cambiarles el uniforme, antes de que lo mancharan. En la casa, les di la merienda y les puse ropa cómoda, una sudadera marrón, unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y unas bambas blancas a Emmet, y a mi niña le puse un vestido morado claro, con unas mallas morado oscuro, una camiseta debajo, aunque se podía verle las mangas, del mismo color, y unos botines marrones. Yo también me cambié mi molesta, aunque falda de tubo, y la camisa, y me puse un cardigan gris de lana y unos pantalones del mismo color, con unos botines negros. ¡Estábamos en primavera y en Forks hacía el mismo frío de siempre! Así que no quedaba más remedio que abrigarse.

Al momento de estar listos, hoy el inconfundible ruido que significa que mis hermanos estaban en casa.

-¿Quién es el tío más guapo, sexy y mejor del mundo?- Chilló Emmet en cuanto vio a sus queridos sobrinos.

-¡TÚU!- Chillaron los niños a la vez que se le echaban encima, y mi hermana los cogía y los llenaba de besos.

Sin poder evitarlo reí, ¿quién necesitaba un padre teniendo un tío así?

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen (debo decir que después de ver a Emmet cantando Lady Marmalade, y por consecuencia un autentico ataque de risa) Esme y Carlisle salieron rápidamente a recibirnos seguido de Rose y Jazz. En momentos como este echaba de menos a Charlie, mi pobre papá, que falleció al mes de nacer los niños en un acto de servicio y a René

Por suerte siempre teníamos a los Cullen, no entendía como de una familia tan dulce y amorosa había podido salir Edward, hubo un tiempo que me hizo daño incluso pensar en él, en su nombre, pero con él tiempo me di cuenta que él se lo perdió que él jodió su vida y la posibilidad de tener como hijos a los dos niños más preciosos del mundo. Y en ese momento me vino a la mente uno de los muchos momentos felices a su lado, como para recordarme que por mucho que hubiera enterrado mi amor por él bajo un increíble odio y muchísima rabia, yo había perdido el amor de mi vida

'**FLASHBACK'**

-¡Edward!- Grité cuando vi la espalda de mi hasta ahora mejor amigo y ahora novio, Edward Cullen.

- Hola pequeña.- Me dijo mientras me alzaba del suelo y me daba un beso apto para menores.

-Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!- se esucharon los silbidos de los amigos de Edward.

-Hola chicos.

-¿qué tal preciosidad?- Dijo Mike, tan baboso como siempre

-Bien, gracias.- Dije intentando ser simpática.

-Y mejor ahora que está conmigo. –Dijo Edward al tiempo que me cogía de la mano y me sacaba de allí.

'**FIN DEL FLASHBACK'**

-¡TIERRA LLAMANDO A BELLA!- Chilló Alice, al tiempo que yo sacudía mi cabeza.

-¿Vamos adentro?- Preguntó Esme, tan dulce como siempre.

Esa tarde la pasamos tan bien como siempre, los niños la pasaron muy bien con sus tíos y sus abuelos y yo me sentí en casa.

Estaban todos bañando a los niños, sí, en este casa no hacían nada a medias, nada más y nada menos que seis personas estaban bañando a mi niños cuando yo siempre lo hago sola…

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta de casa y oí a Rose chillar:

-¡Abre Bella, que yo no puedo, estoy intentando que tu hijo no muera ahogado en la bañera!

Fui a abrir rápidamente, y cuando abrí la boca se me quedó seca.

Él había regresado.

* * *

Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo de mi primera historia. * chillido de histeria a causa de la emoción*

Espero que les guste y que no sean demasiado duras conmigo.

¿ Merezco Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO**

**Disclaimer**: Toda la saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo juego con los personajes y rapto a Edward y Emmet Cullen.

**AVISO: **En este capítulo he puesto enlaces a imágenes para ayudarme y que las cosas se entiendan mejor, o se puedan imaginar con mayor claridad. Los links están al lado de donde son nombrados los objetos, si no les gusta o les parece pesado o algo, déjenme un review y me lo dicen, ¿si? Jajajaj, espero que disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

-¡¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?- Grité en cuanto me recuperé un poco del estado de shock, ÉL, había regresado, su cara ya no tenía los rasgos aniñados de antes, su mandíbula era más cuadrada, sus ojos tan verdes como siempre.

-Que yo sepa esta es mi casa, y no la tuya.- Dijo en tono petulante.

Le dejé la puerta abierta y me fui corriendo a la planta de arriba, a la habitación de mis niños, la que Esme les preparó para cuando vinieran a la mansión Cullen, estaba decorada con muebles y pinturas de diferentes tonos de color crema, beige y marrón claro, era realmente preciosa **(N/A: Link de la habitación: 2011/03/inspiracion-habitacion-de-ninos-en-tonos-neutros/****) ** Dentro estaban todos, intentando cambiar a mis niños, cuando me vio la cara Jasper preguntó:

-¿Quién era?

-Tú hermano.-Dije y pude apreciar como la cara de todos los presentes, menos de mis dos niños que no se enteraban de nada, cambió, a Esme y a Carlisle se les fue el color de las mejillas, la cara de Jazz pasó de su expresión de tranquilidad normal a un de shick, dolor y odio, que nunca antes había visto, las muecas de Emmet y Rose era de puro odio, si la mirada que Rosalie estaba dirigiendo a nadie en especial fuera hacía mi, de verdad que correría antes de que me atrapara…Y Alice, por una vez en su vida se quedó sin habla.

Carlisle fue el primero en reaccionar salió corriendo de la habitación y rápidamente Esme lo siguió.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- Me preguntó Jazz.

-Coger a los niños e irme.

Rápidamente les pusimos sus pijamas a los pequeños (**N/A PIJAMA RENSEMEE: pijama-a-rayas-para-ni%C3%B1a-18-meses-petit-bateau_ ** **PIJAMA EMMET JUNIOR: ** . .es/content/pijama-rayas-para-bebe-nino-0) pequeños, Emmet Junior, alías culo inquieto por una vez se estuvo quieto y dejó que rápidamente lo cambiáramos sin tener que amenazarlo con intentar peinarlo. (Sí, mi niño era una copia de su espermatozoide y tenía el pelo tan indomable como él, y como pensaba que peinarlo era una tontería no nos dejaba, así que siempre que quería que se estuviera quiero lo amenazaba con peinarlo.)

-Mamá.- Me dijo Renesmee mientras la llevaba a ella y a su hermano en brazos.

-Dime cielo.

- ¿estás enfadada conmigo?- Me pregunto con miedo en su voz, y eso me partió el alma, su espermatozoide no podía afectar a mi vida diaria.

-Claro que no cariño, -Dije con toda la dulzura que fui capaz.- Cuando lleguemos a la casa veremos un película, ¿si?- Dije ahora intentando entretenerla

Cuando llegamos a la primera planta me encontré con un total e inesperado espectáculo: Esme, la dulce Esme, esa mujer que nunca levantaba la voz, estaba chillándole a Edward como si en ello le fuera la vida, preguntándole que había echo ella mal para merecerse que su hijo la abandonara, Carlisle no era capaz ni de mirar a su hijo a los ojos, y Jasper estaba intentando agarrar a Emmet que bajo delante de nosotras, y se veía en su mirada que lo único que quería era romperle la cara a Edward.

Entonces Rosalie salió de detrás de mío, y antes de que nadie pudiera ni siquiera pestañear estaba delante de Edward.

-¡Hermana!- Chilló Edward seguramente pensando que por fin había alguien en esa casa sin ganas de asesinarlo, ¡Que equivocado que estaba!

-¡ tú no eres mi hermano ni eres nada, tú abandonaste a mi familia, tu abandonaste a mi mejor amiga embarazada de ti, si fuera por ti esos niños hubieran muerto, doy gracias que ella no sea como tú, cerdo de mierda!.- Dijo Rosalie con fuego en los ojos, y en ese momento su puño impactó en la cara de su hermano, sí, sí, su puño, Rosalie no era de las que se agarraban de los pelos, Rosalie no se anda con chiquitas.

Yo no pude hacer otra cosa que dejar a mis niños en el suelo y taparles los ojos, la salida estaba bloqueada por todo el alboroto así que mi plan de salir corriendo con los niños no podía funcionar, no quería que mis niños vieran esto aunque moría de ganas de seguir el ejemplo de Rose.

Entonces vi que faltaba poco para que Emmet actuara exactamente igual que Rosalie, así que decidí intervenir antes de que mataran a Edward delante de los niños, por mi que lo hicieran, pero no quería que ellos lo vieran.

-Emmet, Alice, por favor, vámonos.

-De ninguna manera, vosotros no tenéis porqué iros, si se ha de ir alguien va ser Edward, al fin y al cabo él es el experto en hacerlo.- Dijo Jasper, y entendí lo que siempre nos dijo Rose a Ali y a mi: Jasper es un santo, hasta que le tocan lo que le importa, y Jazz adoraba a los niños.

-No Jasper, tenemos que irnos, esto es cosa suya y de su familia, es tu hermano, y nada más. Para mi no es más que una persona estúpida a la que no quiero volver a ver, y la cual JAMÁS verá o conocerá a mis hijos, porqué no se lo merece. No ahora.

- ¿Sabes Isabella?, Según lo que dicen, o al menos lo que tu me dijiste, también son mis hijos.

'**FLASHBACK'**

Positivo, el maldito test había dado positivo, ¡ESTABA EMBARAZADA! ¿Como iba a decírselo a Edward? ¿Cómo se lo tomaría él? Sólo estaba segura de una cosa, este bebé, este trocito de mi nacería, quisiera o no su padre, quisiera o no mi familia la suya mi padre o quién fuera. No iba a abortar.

En ese momento salí del baño de mi casa y le envié un mensaje a Edward al móvil.

DE: Bella

PARA: Edward

Edward, ¿nos vemos en una hora en nuestro sito de siempre? Es importante, te quiero, Bella, 3

Al momento me llegó la respuesta de Edward.

DE: Edward

PARA: Bella

¿Pasa algo? En una hora en el prado, yo también te quiero, :P

En ese momento me sentí un poco más tranquila, Edward me quería, yo lo quería y entre los dos cuidaríamos de nuestro bebé, juntos, como siempre.

Rápidamente me subí a mi viejo Cheavey y cogí el camino hacia nuestro prado, estaba algo lejos de Forks, y si quería llegar a tiempo, tenía que ir deprisa.

Cuando llegué allí, después de caminar un rato, me encontré a Edward. Estaba sentado mirando hacia el sol, y con una flor en su mano, era la viva imagen de la perfección.

-Hola pequeña.- Dijo con una sonrisa cuando vio que me acercaba.

-Hola.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Bella, por qué tienes esa cara?- Dijo con voz de preocupación.

-Edward. –Dije y cogí aire, no me andaría por las ramas, se lo soltaría de golpe.- Estoy embarazada.

-¡¿Qué?- Dijo, y su cara fue todo un poema.

-Lo que oyes Edward, estoy embarazada, vamos a tener un bebé. Y no pienso abortar así que necesito que estés a mi lado

-Claro que lo estaré mi Bella.- Me dijo, y me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

'**FIN FLASHBACK'**

¿Cómo podía alguien llegar a ser tan cínico? Al poco tiempo de eso, exactamente tres semanas después Edward, se marchó, sin avisar a nadie, sin decir nada. Simplemente dejó una nota que decía: No puedo ser un buen padre. E.C

-Jamás serás su padre, si en algo dijiste la verdad es que no serías un buen padre, porqué para ser bueno primer hay que ser padre y tu sólo eres un puto, y retorcido espermatozoide.- Dije con rabia y saña.

En ese momento cogí a mis niños y me dirigí al coche, no tenía ganas de seguir con esa discusión, quería irme a mi casa y ver una película con mis niños, olvidarme de mis problemas y no volver ni a ver, ni a pensar en Edward capullo Cullen. Al momento de salir por la puerta, vinieron mis hermanos en mi ayuda, y rápidamente colocamos a los niños en las sillitas, y cada uno cogió su coche, todos en dirección a mi cas

* * *

Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo, :)

Ya sé que los capítulos son cortos, pero lo prefiero así, considero que este capítulo es algo "fuerte" y si lo junto, aunque se con el principio el tercero, tengo miedo que se vuelva denso.

Eso sí las actualizaciones son seguidas, esta noche o mañana subiré el tercero. Aunque luego me voy tres o cuatro días de vacaciones a un sitio sin internet así que por mucho que quiera no podré publicar, pero intentaré escribir igualmente, para que cuando regrese poder subir de golpe.

Y por último pero mucho más importante que lo demás: ¡GRACIAS! Estoy súper emocionada con la respuesta que ha tenido este fic, me emociono cada vez que me llega una alerta y los reviews me hacen MUY FELIZ, y que esta autora este feliz significa que actualice de seguido así que: ¡ HÁGANME FELIZ DEJÁNDOME UN REVIEW! JAJAJ

Este capítulo está dedicado a Alejandra y a Pataa, ese par de locas parabatai a las que quiero muchísimo, ¡ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN!

He vuelto a subir los enlaces, ya que no funcionaban si siguen sin funcionar díganmelo por privado y se los envio por P.M


	3. Chapter 3

******Después de unas pequeñas vacaciones regreso con un nuevo cap, :3**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews y sus alertas, me alegro muchísimo de que el fic les vaya gustando!**

* * *

**TERCER CAPÍTULO**

Después de ver 'Buscando a Nemo' con mis niños, y de darles la cena, los acosté y como siempre vino la hora de la historia.

-Mamá, cuenta la historia de porqué me llamo Emmet!

-Está bien, cuando yo estaba embarazada de unos seis meses….

'**FLASHBACK'**

Estábamos todos en el patio de los Cullen, celebrando con una barbacoa mis ya seis meses de embarazo y que sólo faltaban tres para que vinieran al mundo mis dos niños, bueno mi niño y mi niña, sí, por fin sabíamos el sexo de los bebes.

-¡Bella!

-Dime Alice.

-¿Verdad que llamarás a la niña como su tía favorita?- Dijo Alice haciendo un pucherito que derretiría al más frío trozo de hielo.

-Claro, duende. La niña se llamara Rosalie.- Dijo Rose pinchando a Alice.

-Creo que no.- Dije mientras me reía. El nombre de mi niña sería Rensemee Carlie, en honor a mi madre, Reneé que aunque ya no se encontraba a mi lado (falleció por culpa del cáncer cuando yo tenía 15 años) y Esme, esa mujer que había sido como una madre para mi, y que ha diferencia de 'ÉL' no me había abandonado nunca, ni ella ni su familia. Y Carlie una combinación de Carlisle y Charlie, en honor a los dos mejores abuelos que se puede tener en este mundo, de eso estaba segura.

- ¿Ya sabes como llamarás a los niños?- Preguntó papá, sorprendido.

-Nop, sé como se llamará la niña.

- ¿Y cual es el precioso nombre que has elegido? –Dijo Esme, pronunciando la pregunta que todos deseaban saber.

-Bueno he pensado que se llamará Rensemee Carlie, en honor a sus abuelos.

Todo el mundo me miró sorprendido por la gracia que había tenido combinando los nombres, (sí, estaba un poco orgullosa de lo bien que sonaban)

-Me encanta Bella, gracias.- Me dijo Carlisle al tiempo que me daba un abrazo.

-Bueno, ¿y el niño como se llamará?- Me preguntó Jazz.

-La verdad es que no se me ha ocurrido nada.

-¡TENGO UNA IDEA!- Chillaron al tiempo Alice y Emmet.

¡SANTA MIERDA! Una idea de estos dos, que Dios nos ampare, pensé.

-¡Podemos elegir el nombre del niño haciendo un concurso- Al ver nuestras caras de qué dices, Emm se explicó mejor.- Como el que hicieron en Shin-Chan para elegir el nombre de Himawuari! **(En ese capítulo de la serie hacen un concurso para elegir el nombre de un bebé que va a nacer, el concurso trata sobre crear una avión de papel, poner dentro el nombre que te gustaría que tenga el bebé y echarlos, a la vez, todos a volar, el que más dure en el aire, es el que tendrá escrito el nombre del futuro bebé)**

-¡Es un buena idea! Pero en cambio de hacerlo con sólo un avión, los tres que más duren, los pondremos en una bolsa y el que Bella elija será el nombre del bebé. Mi idea era que cada un pusiera un nombre y que Bella, eligiera a ciegas, pero esta idea me gusta más!- Dijo Alice sin pararse a respirar y a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-La verdad es que no me parece una idea muy descabellada para venir de vosotros dos.- Dije.

Y así lo hicimos cada uno, pensó, durante quince minutos el nombre que le gustaría que llevara el niño.

A los veinte minutos todo el mundo puso a volar su avión, y cada vez que caía el de alguien, esa persona chillaba, pataleaba o decía que no era justo. Al final sólo quedaban tres aviones en el aire, el mío, el de Emmet, y el de Jasper.

Rápidamente, Esme trajo un gran bol de plástico donde pusimos los tres aviones, y a mi, me taparon los ojos, mientras mezclaban los aviones, para que yo no pudiera coger el mío propio.

Cuando metí la mano, sentí los tres aviones, y en cambio de intentar coger el mio, simplemente cogí ese que me "llamaba" uno con el cual sentí algo parecido a un conexión, misteriosamente sabía que el nombre que estaba escrito en ese avioncito era el que tenía que llevar con orgullo mi hijo.

-¡Rápido Bella, ábrelo!

Y así lo hice, y dentro estaba el nombre perfecto: Jonthan Emmet.

-¡¿Cómo se llamará mis sobrinito sexy?- Dijo Emmet saltando en su silla.

-Se llamará Jonthan Emmet Swan.

'**FIN DEL FLASHBACK'**

Cuando terminé con la historia, mis niños se durmieron, me acerqué y les di un besito a cada uno, su habitación aquí no era tan espectacular como la de la casa de los Cullen, pero no por ello menos bonita, era más pequeña y acogedora, pintada de colores vivos y llena de juguetes. Me encantaba, y sabía que a mis niños también (N/A link de la habitación de los niños ((es la tercera imagen)): decoracion/art-modul-habitaciones-infantiles-llenas-de-color/)

Al salir de la habitación de los niños el peso de lo que había pasado hoy regresó. ¡EDWARD CULLEN ESTABA DE VUELTA A FORKS! Creo que mi cerebro aún no había asimilado eso, así que decidí no pensar demasiado, al fin y al cabo, yo tenía las cosas muy claras, él me ignora, yo lo ignoro, el ignora a MIS hijos

Me fui a poner mi pijama (N/A: PIJAMA DE BELLA: (Es la tercera imagen, sí, el de mas bitch, jiji:P)) . ) y cuando esta haciéndome la cena, sonó el timbre. Supuse que serían Alice o Emmet, así que ni me molesté en ponerme algo encima del pijama.

Cual fue mi sorpresa que al abrir la puerta no encontré la alta y musculosa figura de mi hermano, o la pequeña y curvilínea de mi hermana, si no la de mi peor pesadilla alías Exnovio.

-¿Recibes así a todas tus visitas? Tendré que venir más a menudo.- Dijo comiéndoseme con la mirada.

-No tengo nada de lo que avergonzarme.- Dije, y es verdad estoy orgullosa de mi cuerpo de mi y de mi vida, no tengo nada que tapar o ocultar.- Pero eso no es el tema, la cosa es ¿Qué mierdas haces aquí?

-Bueno a parte de observar la vista, preciosa por cierto, he venido a asegurarme de que aún vives aquí.

-¿y por qué te interesa saber a ti donde vivo?

-¿A parte de porqué mis hijos viven contigo?

-Escúchame bien Cullen, porqué no te lo voy a decir dos veces, NO SON TUS HIJOS, tu no eres su padre, mis hijos no tienen padre. Piensa en ti como un donante de esperma, un espermatozoide en relación a ellos, nada de acercarte a verlos, nada de inmiscuirte en nuestra vida, no quiero verte, no quiero que los veas, no quiero que los conozcas, no quiero que te conozcan, no quiero que sepas ni siquiera sus nombres. No te lo mereces.

-¿Sabes Bella? Soy un conocido abogado, y si me da la gana puedo quitarte a mis hijos, pero no es lo que quiero, quiero conocerlos.

-Pues te vas a joder Edward, antes muerta que dejar que conozcas a MIS hijos.

Y justo estaba diciendo eso, cuando oí la voz de mi niña llamándome, me giré, y la vi. Estaba terminando de bajar las escaleras, con su muñequita de dormir en la mano. Rápidamente le abrí mis brazos donde ella se refugió.

-Mamá, ¿quién es este señor?- Preguntó con su dulce voz de sueño.

-No es nadie mi vida, es un señor que ya se va.

-Es el señor al que la tía Rose chilló, el que estaba en la casa de los abuelos.- ¡MIERDA! Lo había reconocido.

-Hola pequeña, me llamo Edward. –Dijo Edward, sonriéndole

¡DOBLE MIERDA! ¿Qué podía hacer, esconder dentro a la niña cuando ya le estaba hablando? No, eso sólo crearía más preguntas luego.

-Yo me llamo Rensemee, Renesmee Swan.

Edward puso cara rara, más bien de malas pulgas, ¿qué esperaba que fuera una Cullen? En ese momento decidí intervenir:

-Cielo, ¿Por qué no estás en la cama?

-Tuve una pesadilla, ¿puedo dormir contigo?- Dijo, poniendo ojos de cordero degollado. En este instante me prometí a mi misma no volver a dejar a Renesmee con sus tías.

-Claro, ves hacía mi cama. Yo ahora subo.

-Nop, quiero subir contigo.

-Está bien, pero espérame dentro. -¡Necesitaba alejarla de Edward!- Aquí hace frío.

Renesmee me dio un besito, le dijo adiós a Edward con la mano y entró a la casa.

-Así que mis hijos no saben que son mis hijos.- Me dijo Edward con acidez

-Tus supuestos hijos, según tú mismo esta mañana, NO tienen padre.

-Sólo te diré una cosa Bella, quiero y voy a conocer a esos niños. Son mis hijos quieras o no y tengo el derecho de verlos crecer y conocerlos.

-Bella para los amigos, tú no lo eres, así que para ti, Isabella. Serán tus hijos, muy a mi pesar, pero no voy a permitir que les hagas daño, y si te acercas a ellos, los ilusionarás, les crearas falsas esperanzas y luego, cuando te des cuenta, que ser padre no es todo luz y color, que también trae consigo responsabilidades, huirás, como siempre.

-No tienes ni idea de porqué me fui, así que no hables sin saber.- Dijo airado, ¿Qué se creía que sólo me había dolido su abandono por dejarme embarazada? No, yo lo quería, y según lo que dicen siempre duele que te dejen.

-Vete de mi casa Edward, vete o llamo a la policía. Y si no te acuerdas mi hermano es policía, y por mucho que en el pasado fuera tú mejor amigo, no creo que eso a él, ahora mismo le importe mucho.

- Adiós Isabella, pero no olvides lo que he dicho. No me daré por vencido.

Y con esas palabras se alejó hacía su coche y yo cerré la puerta.

Antes planeaba hacerme la cena y ver un capítulo de Glee, Gossip Girl o House, me gustaba muchísimo How I met your mother, pero esa serie era la especial de la noche de los viernes, cuando hacíamos nuestra propia fiesta con los chicos, era bastante sencillo, palomitas, coca-cola, hamburguesas del Mc Donald's y reírnos muchísimo. Normalmente la hacíamos en la mansión Cullen, Esme y Carlisle solían encargarse de los niños y luego salir por ahí. Pero si Edward estaba en la casa, yo no pensaba pisarla, así que la cena de mañana no podría celebrarse.

Me dirigí a la sala donde mi niña me esperaba dormida en el sofá, la cogí en brazos y la subí a mi cama, en un ocasión normal, la hubiera puesto en la suya pero hoy necesitaba su calorcito, para que me recordara que por ella y su hermano, cualquier cosa.

Y así lo hice, me acosté con ella y caí en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Este capítulo está dedicado a las Nefilims&Wizards, y a todas las personas hermosotas que me han dejado un review, que sepan que lo leo, los amo, y si tienen usuario los contesto, :P

especialemente a, Beta, Ale, Agus, Marce, Bella, Petu, y si me olvido de alguna, sepan que cada vez que me pongo a esciribr estas cosas se me olvida hasta mi nombre, xDDD

Y bueno que sepan que las vacaciones me han servido para tener claro todo lo ue pasará en el fic, y a no ser que me de un arrebato de locuro y los mate a todos, ya tengo claro que pasará, así que, creo, que escribir los caps. se me hará más fácil, y por lo tanto actualizaré de seguido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Y aquí está el cuarto capítulo del fic!**

**Me he dado cuenta que los links no se cuelgan bien, así que si los quereis ver, están TODOS en mi perfil, n_n**

** Aviso legal: Hubo una parte que YO (jamás lo hago escribiendo y pocas veces leyendo) casi lloro, xD**

_Disclaymer (sí, eso que normalmente olvido poner, xD) : Todos los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía!_**  
**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Como cada mañana, me encargué de darles el desayuno a los niños, cambiarles el pija por su uniforme, dejarlos en la guardería e irme al trabajo.

Estaba trabajando en un caso de maltrato infantil, me enervaba que un padre pudiera pegarle a su hijo, como este señor lo hacía, cuando de mi móvil empezó a sonar **I'm walking away ** En la pantalla se podía leer, en letras grandes, ROSALIE LLAMANDO, así que lo cogí.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás?- Me preguntó Rose

-Bien Rose, estoy bien, y antes que preguntes lo enanos también.

-Bueno, pues entonces, ¿Traes tú las palomitas?

-Rosalie, no voy a ir a vuestra casa, no mientras esté ahí Edward.

-¿Quién ha dicho que él, esté en la casa?

-Se presentó ayer ahí, te recuerdo que yo estaba.

-Bueno, pero no sabes que pasó cuando te fuiste.- Me picó, esperando que le preguntara, así que decidí devolvérsela.

-Nop, y tú no sabes que pasó cuando vino a mi casa.

-¡Joder Bells! No me intentes dejar con la intriga, llamaré a la duende y vamos hacía tu trabajo, hoy comemos juntas.

- Sabes que Alice odia que la llamemos duende.- Dije pensando en Alice, y su mal humor cuando de eso se trataba.

-Bueno, no es mi culpa, de que a vuestro hermano le guste poner apodos un poco estúpidos.

-Cada vez estoy más segura de que estás coladita por Emm.

-Adiós Bells.- Dijo, colgó la llamada.

Y antes de lo que pensé, llegaron mis dos mejores amigas, con el típico sonido que hacían sus tacones. Pobrecitas, no conocían la comodidad de unas buenas bailarinas, aunque claro, al trabajo, a mí también me tocaba ir con tacones de aguja, faldas de tubo, camisas, pantalones elegantes y como hoy vestidos. Mi tortura personificada.

-Esperarme un segundo chicas, recojo y nos vamos a comer

Salimos a comer y nos fuimos al restaurante más cercano a mi trabajo, pedimos nuestra comida y entonces fue cuando empezó la discusión sobre a quién le tocaba empezar a hablar.

-Creo que lo mejor será que os lo juguéis a piedra, papel o tijeras. - Dijo mi hermanita.

-No encuentro una solución mejor si Bella no quiere cantar antes que yo. Así que venga.

Nos lo jugamos a piedra, papel y tijeras y como gané yo, la primera en desembuchar fue Rose.

-Bueno, cuando os fuisteis la cosa se puso fea.

-¿Aún más?

-Alice, si me interrumpes dejo de hablar.

-Vale, mamá.

Ignorando a Alice, Rose siguió con la historia.

-Papá, me tuvo que coger, porqué si no le hubiera vuelto a atizar a Edward, Jasper no estaba mejor. Y bueno, mamá, mamá era la que peor estaba. Edward dijo que si podía subir a su habitación en cuanto vosotros os fuisteis y eso, pff…Acabó de encendernos, a todos, Carlisle le decía a Edward, que por su culpa, los niños se habían ido, que si había venido a estropear lo que tanto trabajo nos había costado construir, una familia sin él. Jasper le decía que como se atrevía a venir a la casa, así, después de tres años y siete meses como si nada hubiera pasado, que si se había vuelto loco, aunque el loco en ese momento parecía Jazz…

-Yo bueno, yo, sólo le gritaba que era el peor hermano del mundo, que como pudo, todo lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza. Aunque estoy segura de lo que más le dolió fue el silencio de mamá, ella siempre lo defendió cuando se equivocaba, nunca le gritaba, siempre, siempre estaba ahí para él. Y cuando hacía algo mal y papá lo reñía, siempre intervenía para que papá no fuera severo con él. En cambio esta vez, calló, no dijo nada, pero calló. Y no puedo imaginar algo peor que mamá dedique ese tipo de silencio a uno de sus hijos, nunca lo había echo. Entonces Edward dijo, que si en su familia no lo querían se iría de la casa, y se buscaría la vida. Nada más irse mamá se puso a llorar, se encerró en su habitación y no nos dejó pasar. Después de mucho insistir me dejó pasar, y me dijo que por mucho que hiciera, por muy mal que se comportara, Edward era su hijo, y el amor que ella sentía por él no se iría nunca. Pero también me dijo, que por sus nietos haría cualquier cosa, aunque eso significara no hablarle, por mucho que le doliera.

-Pues si que se puso fea la cosa, sí. Aunque cuando Edward fue a mi casa no lo vi demasiado afectado si te consuela.

-Bueno, te toca desembuchar, ¿qué pasó ayer en tu casa?

-¡Eso, eso!

Les conté toda la historia con el más mínimo detalle incluido. Eran mis mejores amigas, y confiaba plenamente en ellas.

-Creo que Edward trama algo, pero no sé, que es.

- Yo lo único que sé, es que tenéis que alegrar esas caras, pensar que es viernes, y acordaros que, a ti, Bella, hoy te toca traer las palomitas, y que a ti Rose, te toca el capítulo y adecentar el sofá.

Después de esa esclarecedora comida, cada una volvió a su trabajo, yo hoy salía antes del mío, así que regresé rápidamente a Forks, me cambié el vestido y los tacones asesinos que llevaba y me puse algo más cómodo, unos tejanos, unas botas, una camiseta , un cárdigan y una bufanda roja, era perfecto para el frío, preparé las cosas de los niños y mías para esta noche, aunque sabía que en casa de Esme teníamos todo lo que podíamos necesitar, me gustaba estar segura de que tenía todo lo que podía necesitar. Después de preparar una mochila con las cosas, ponerla en el coche, y cerrar la casa. Puse camino al único supermercado del pueblo, donde compré las famosas palomitas, y de paso merienda para lo niños. Después de eso me dirigí a la guardería, donde como siempre mis niños me saltaron encima.

-¡Mami, hoy me lo he comido todo en el comedor!- Me dijo Rensmee.

-No seas mentirosa, te he visto guardar un trozo de pez en un bolsillo.

-Emmet, los peces que nos comemos, se llaman pescados. – Siempre estábamos igual y la verdad, me encantaba.-Y Renesmee, ¿es eso verdad?

-Bueeeeeeeno, un pequeñito a lo mejor si lo guardé.

Después de quitarle del bolsillo a Rensmee un buen trozo de pescado, decidí llevarlos al parque. Normalmente hubiera ido a casa a quitarles el uniforme antes, pero como hoy era viernes y mañana lo pondría a lavar, porqué se ensuciara un poco más no pasaba nada. Así les coloqué sus cinturones de seguridad, ya dentro del coche, y pusimos camino al único, húmedo y pequeño parque de Forks.

Los niños y yo nos sentamos, en un banco, les di su merienda, que era, un zumo y una comporta de manzana. En cuanto se terminaron la comida salieron corriendo, directos a los columpios, viejos y oxidados que estaban en el parque desde que yo tenía unos ocho años. En ese momento me acordé de uno de los muchos momentos que pasé con Edward y los chicos en el parque.

'**FLASHBACK'**

-Definitivamente sois una mala influencia, se supone que tendríamos que estar en clase.- Dije intentando convencerlos de que ir al parque de Forks, cuando teníamos clase no era algo con mucho sentido.

Edward y yo teníamos 16 años y clase de biología; Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper, los mayores, tenían 18 y clase de historia, estaban en el último curso antes de ir a la universidad, Alice era la más pequeña tenía quince, y la verdad no sabía que clase le tocaba. Pero a la hora de la comida nos sentábamos todos juntos, estábamos comiendo cuando a Emm y a Jazz les dio por salir del instituto, Rose, Ali, y Edward rápidamente dijeron que sí, pero a mi, no me emocionaba la idea. Éramos muchos, todos los profesores sabían que nos llevábamos muían que nos llevábamos muy bien, bueno excepto Rose y Emm, esos se pasaban el día chillándose como energúmenos y en casos extremos tirándose cosas, como espaguetis, a la cabeza, y que desapareciéramos todos a la vez, no sería algo que se notara poco. Sobretodo cuando, siempre estábamos montando espectáculos en las clases. Pero al final me convencieron y pusimos en práctica el plan trazado con Emmet, según él, inmejorable y a prueba de idiotas.

El plan era, Emmet ser haría pasar por enfermo, así tendría permiso para salir, Alie y yo, como buenas hermanas, nos haríamos las preocupadas y pediríamos salir con él. Emmet, en un acto de notengofuerzaparacaminar, se tiraría al suelo, y con lo grande y pesado que es, nosotras no lo podríamos ayudar, entonces Edward y Jasper, aparecerían llevando a Rose, que tampoco se encontraba bien, la señora Cope, nos dispensaría a todos, a unos para ayudar a sus hermanos y a otros por enfermos, no nos podría pedir a nosotras que llevaramos a Rose, porqué con lo pesado de Emmet, Jasper y Edward tendrían que ayudarlo a él y nosotras a Rose.

El plan funcionó bastante bien, excepto, la parte en la que Emm se tiraba al suelo, cuando lo hizo, se dio un golpe en la cabeza con una silla que había ahí al lado, entonces entraron los Cullen, justo para ver el golpe de Emmet, cosa con lo que nadie pudo contener la risa, mientras la señora Cope nos miraba como si fuéramos extraterrestres, porqué nuestro hermano/amigo respectivamente casi se abre la cabeza mientras nosotros nos reíamos.

Al final nos dejó salir y nos excusó de las clases de la tarde. En ese momento decidimos ir al parque, y allí jugamos como cuando éramos niños pequeños, y a Reneé y a Esme les gustaba que jugásemos juntos, nos columpiamos, tiramos por el tobogán, revolcamos por el suelo y hicimos un desastroso partido de baseball con la pelota, el bate y los guantes, que Emmet guardaba en su Jeep.

'**FIN DEL FLASHBACK'**

Después de ese recuerdo de tiempos felices, me dediqué a observar a mis hijos jugar. En eso estaba cuando lo vi.

Estaba dando un paseo por los alrededores del parque, iba mal abrigado para el frío que hacía, su cabello se movía con el viento, su andar era triste. Y cuando levantó la mirada y pude ver sus esmeraldas verdes, vi que sus ojos también eran tristes.

Se me acercó y por un raro impulso, seguramente al verlo así de triste, no me alejé, no le chillé como una loca, ni fui corriendo a buscar a los niños para llevármelos a cualquier lugar donde ÉL no estuviera.

Parecen felices.- Dijo Edward mirando a los niños, que en ese momento estaban jugando con otros dos niños.

Procuro que lo sean.

¿Sabes Bella? Verdaderamente la he cagado, no quería marcharme pero debía hacerlo, por su bien, por mi bien, por tú bien.

No, Edward, no me vengas con cuentos. No quiero escuchar chorradas. Ayer estuviste en mi casa, amenazándome con quitarme a mis hijos, ahora no me vengas con el cuento de que lo sientes, porqué no pienso escucharlo. Mucho estoy haciendo con no salir corriendo, coger a los niños e irnos de aquí.

Tampoco hice bien eso. Supongo que me asusté, que ver a toda mi familia en mi contra dolió tanto que no supe como afrontarlo

Eso no es excusa Edward, ayer me amenazaste con quitarme a mis hijos, por muy triste, nervioso o asustado eso es lo último que debías hacer, ¡incluso pusiste en duda ser su padre, cuando Emmet es tu copia!

¿Así que se llama Emmet? ¿Por qué?

Larga historia. Si hubieras estado aquí lo sabrías, o podrías haber elegido tú, su nombre.

Lo sé.- Dijo a la vez que su rostro era aún más triste.

¿Por qué estaba hablando con él? Se suponía que iba a evitarlo, no verlo, no hacerle caso, y en dos días que llevaba en Forks, había hablado con él, los dos días.

Me tengo que ir.-Dije

¿Podría saludar a los niños?- Preguntó con un rayo de esperanza iluminando su cara.

No, no los vas a saludar Edward. Aún recuerdo lo que dijiste ayer.

Bella, por favor, sé que no lo merezco, pero, por favor…

Y justo en ese momento, vi como Emmet, se caía del columpio y se quedaba llorando en el suelo. Rápidamente salí a buscarlo rápidamente, y pude sentir como Edward me seguía, aunque no me molesté en girarme y decirle que se fuera. Me importaba más asegurarme de que Emm no se había echo nada.

Cuando lo recogí del suelo vi que sólo tenía una raspadita en la rodilla, aunque todo y ser pequeña, él lloraba como si no hubiera mañana.

- Emm, cariño, no te ha pasado nada, ahora te lo limpiamos y ya está.- Dije en tono dulce, intentando calmarlo.

- Pero me dueleeeeeeee

Me levanté con él del suelo, dispuesta a llevármelo al banco donde antes había estado sentada, para poder limpiarle la heridita. Pero no vi a Rensmee por ningún lado, cuando normalmente siempre estaba al lado de Emmet cuando este se hacía daño, y con lo bruto que era, eso era bastantes veces a la semana. Me giré y la vi en los brazos de Edward, con cara de preocupación.

No le ha pasado nada, cariño. No tienes que preocuparte. –Le dijo Edward a Renesmee.

¿¡PERO YO NO LE HABÍA DICHO QUE NO SE ACERCARA A LOS NIÑOS!? Se ve que este hombre no entiende el inglés*…

Me acerqué donde estaba él con la niña y le dije.

¿Qué haces Edward? Te lo dije muy claramente, déjala en el suelo y vete.

Pero…Yo la vi tan asustada que…-Intentó justificarse.

Edward, no quiero escucharte, deja a Rensmee en el suelo y vete.

No creas que esto termina así, Bella. Llegará un momento en que ellos estarán conmigo.

¿Me estás amenazando?- Pregunté

No, sólo constato un hecho.

Un hecho que ocurrirá, por encima de mi cadáver.

Y dicho eso, me marché, al banco donde le limpié la herida a Emm, lo calmé.

Y rápidamente los subí al coche y nos marchamos. Ya que mientras yo hacía todo eso, desde la otra punta del parque nos observaba Edward.

* * *

**Y bueno, aquí está la dedicatoria prometida:**

**Ale, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que me das con la locura que es este fic, eres un amor y espero, que hoy el día de tu cumple lo pases fenomenal, que disfrutes mucho, y llenes de buenos recuerdos tu nueva casa, ;) Un besito y saluda a Santi, (Si no fusta, jajajaja)**

**Y bueno, aunque este capítulo sólo tenía que ir dedicado a Ale, al final también es para Pata, porqué sin ti este capítulo no hubiera salido hoy, y esta historia tampoco, :3 ¡Eres la mejor beta del mundo y lo sabes! **


End file.
